zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast King Azreal
This page refers to the Bakugan fan character, Haos Azreal. For other uses of Azreal, see Azreal (disambiguation). Haos Beast King Azreal (ルミナ・ビースト ・キﾝグ ・アズレアル Rumina Biisuto Kingu Azurearu) is a Haos attributed Bakugan and is currently partnered with Ayden Grit. His Battle Gear is Mjolnir Breaker and his Mechtogan is Iron Vercingetorix. Originally a White One from the Doom Dimension, Azreal evolved into a Haos Bakugan after he was exposed to the Haos world's energy in Vestroia. He and Maelstrom were later sucked into a portal to Vestal, where they met Ayden. Physical description In his second form as Omega Azreal, Azreal was a large, hunched dragon of gold and white with black and blue markings. After evolving, Azreal became a much larger golden yellow dragon standing upright on two legs, far bigger than the average Bakugan. He has grey and white armor covering his body, forearms and legs with blue markings. Personality Due to having been trapped in the Doom Dimension since birth, Azreal grew up clouded with confusion and rage, attacking everything he came across. However, since joining with Ayden, he has become far more docile. He is smart, cunning and a romantic, usually offering advice to all the romantically challenged. Abilities As Omega Azreal *'Reflector: '''Nullifies opponent's ability. *'Lightning Claw: Adds 200 Gs to Azreal. *'Spike Tail: '''Nullifies opponent's Gate Card. *'Jade Illusion: 'Subtracts 300 Gs from opponent. *'Velocity Wing: 'Adds 500 Gs to Azreal. *'Solar Prominence: 'Transfers 350 Gs from opponent to Azreal. *'Sparkling Mist: 'Prevents any Non-Haos opponent from activating abilities. *'Sky Uppercut: 'Nullifies opponent's ability and prevents them from activating any more abilities. *'Spirit of the Beast King: '''Resets all opponent's Bakugan to their base level while Azreal receives 150 Gs for each Bakugan on the field, including himself, regardless of attribute or whether they are friend or foe. '''Fusion Abilities: *'Lightning Aurora Slash (from Lightning Claw)': Adds 100 Gs for every Haos or Ventus Bakugan on the field. As Beast King Azreal *'Dragon Seal:' Nullifies opponent's ability. *'Blitzkreig Talon': Adds 400Gs to Azreal. *'Spike Tail': Nullifies opponent's Gate Card. *'Jade Illusion': Subtracts 300Gs from opponent. *'Lightning Tail': Transfers 600Gs from opponent to Azreal. *'Velocity Wing': Adds 500Gs to Azreal. *'Blazing Daggers': Transfers 500Gs from opponent to Azreal. *'Diamond Storm': Prevents any non-Haos opponent Bakugan from activating any abilities. *'Dragon Soul': Adds 700Gs to Azreal. *'Aegis Breaker:' Nullifies opponent's ability and prevents them from activating any more abilities. *'Cross Lightning': Transfers 500Gs from opponent to Azreal and adds 200Gs to Azreal. *'Spirit of the Beast King': Resets all opponent's Bakugan to their base level while Azreal receives 150 Gs for each Bakugan on the field, including himself, regardless of attribute or whether they are friend or foe. Fusion Abilities: *'Jupitel Thunder (from Cross Lightning)': Transfers 800Gs from the opponent to Azreal. *'Imperial Dragon Blast (from Spirit of the Beast King)': Azreal and allies gain 100Gs for every ability they have activated since the start of the battle. *'Dragon Meteor Storm (from Dragon Soul)': Adds 1000Gs to Azreal. Trivia *Azreal is a modified version of an original character by the same name. *Azreal was originally going to be canon Bakugan, Leonidas, however, Leonidas was later taken as the base influence for Azreal to avoid using a canon Bakugan. *Azreal was originally intended to be a Pyrus attributed Bakugan (as the original Azreal is associated with fire), but later changed to Haos. *Like the original Azreal, Azreal possesses a scar over his mouth on the left side of his face. Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Haos Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Characters with the same name as another character Category:Good